They weren't kidding when they said he was big!
by Jack1191
Summary: Jack gets his most tedious assignment yet, Slaying a Raviente. The biggest monster of them all. Unknown to him though, The Guild is recording everything that is happening during the fight, Will they discover Jack's powers and his secret? Third in the Hunter Series
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This is the third installment in the Hunter Series! This time, Jack goes after the biggest one of them all; Raviente. Enjoy the Story! Reviews would be helpful and apprecieated!**

**Chapter 1: That is NOT a Grass snake!**

Life had been pretty peaceful for Jack ever since he'd finished hunting the Jhen Mohran, and he didn't have any problems with the Guild Receptionist hating him anymore...the last major assignment he went on was to slay a Lagiacrus, but other than that, It was Bird Wyverns and Brute Wyverns on his hit list.

Jack put the book away that he was reading, Neatly tucking it into the Crystal Ships bookcase. He then proceeded to walk out of the Library and back into the control room.

Once again, The theme had changed, and this theme was a Natural Crystal theme, Crystals were growing on the ceilings, Giving them a look of Icicles hanging over him, The console was Decagon shaped, and the buttons were see-through, The floor was a clear Quartz, and the doors were lined with Diamonds. Jack sighed at the Theme change, The Crystal Ship was acting like it had a Desktop Randomiser on it, But the Crystal Ship was just trying to get Jack's attention.

Jack looked up "Please stop messing with the theme dear, It's getting annoying, and you know that I give you the attention you need after I return from my hunts" Jack was saying when a low warbling sound got to his ears, Jack smirked "Well, OK, I promise" Jack said and walked out of the temperamental ship.

When Jack got outside, He started putting his Armour on, and he grabbed his Switch Axe. He then took a few Items out of his chest, and he walked out of the Guest house, Only to run into someone.

When Jack looked up he saw a Girl, Probably of 17 or 18 picking up her stuff, She was wearing a Guild uniform, And Jack guessed she was a new recruit or something, she was babbling apologies when Jack put his hand up "Sorry, I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going, I need to go but I'll see you soon" And with that, Jack walked off towards the Tavern.

Riki was sitting at the table stuffing his face as usual, And once again, He had two hunters sitting on the table with him, When Jack sat down on the table, He was greeted by them, and Jack sighed and leaned towards Riki and whispered "Is there anyone you haven't told about me?" Jack asked and Riki shrugged and turned towards his other friends "This is Guy and Sophie" Riki said pointing towards the two hunters sitting next to them, Jack got a handshake from them both and they went about eating the food they still had on their plates.

They gathered on a Researchers Blimp, Although it was Pointless considering the fact they were gonna be fighting the Raviente on Absolute Island, It was equipped with all the seige weapons, Ballitas, Hunting Gong, Cannons and the Dragonator.

When they arrived at Absolute Island, They parachuted off of the aircraft, Unbeknowest to Jack, It was fitted with a recording device that would record the whole fight. When they landed, The ground immediately started shaking, And pieces of shrapnel were sent into the air when a snake, WAAAYYY bigger than Lao Shan Lung, Ceadaeus, Jhen Mohran or Shen Gaoren, THIS dewarfed them, It's coiled looped around itself about fourteen times, and Sophie, Guy and Riki immediately got to work slashing at the snakes stomach, It appeared to be doing little to no damage so Jack started laying into it with his Hyper-Dragon powered Switch axe, When he switched to sword mode, Golden-Black-red bursts of energy erupted from the blade, He slashed at the belly of the Raviente, and after about five minutes it growled out. Flashing lights started appearing on the ground, Green appeared to heal the person standing in the light, But people standing in the Red or Grey lights were dealt with different types of pain.

Jack leaped onto the Ravientes Back and started slashing multiple sections of it's coils, Riki stayed with his lance maneuver, and he ended up causing a large bleeding mark which spanned for about 2 meters, Sophie started using up her Wyvern fire on her Gunlance, whilst Guy was giving it all he had with the Demon Dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-I'm pretty much making this fight up since I have never fought him myself. I cannot remember the other two areas you fight him, So It's only taking place in Absolute Island. Now the Coloured lights work differently, Each colour dealing different effects. I'll explain at the end of the chapter**

**Chapter 2: So Raviente thinks this is a Disco huh?**

The battle raged on, The Raviente doing a considerable amount of damage to the terrain, Jack stumbled about on top of the Raviente's back, And Riki was trying his best not to get hit by the Red Disco Lights. It was like a Pain-Healing version of Red-light Green-Light.

Jack smashed the Switch Axe across the Raviente's Thick scales, Chips of them occasionally flying off, The part of the body where Guy was standing was pretty much a bloody mess, Guts flying everywhere, But this appeared to do nothing to slow the Oversized Grass snake down. Sophie was focusing her blasts on a specificly dangerous part of the body, Near the head. She produced multiple blasts of fire which hardly fazed the gargantuan beast, and she tried a Shotgun slam, Only to produce the same results.

There were Yellow Disco Lights now, Jack surmised they caused thunder blight so he turned away from his target "Guys watch out for the yellow light! It'll cause Thunder-based damage!" Jack called, and they nodded acknowledging his predicament, and Jack got back to slicing parts off of the Raviente's back.

The landscape was soon becoming a problem since geysers started erupting from the ground, most likely because of the Raviente's burrowing. Jack and his party navigated their way around the hot bursts of scalding water and started slashing against the rough scales of the aforementioned monster.

Every so often Riki would throw his lance at the Raviente causing a deep puncture wound in the Raviente's side, unfortunately for Riki, this technique left him pretty bare, and Jack had to save him multiple times from being squashed.

Sophie and Guy were sent flying when the Raviente smashed it's oversized jaw on the ground, They were hit so hard that it left a visible dent in both of their armours. Jack rushed to their aid and grappled the Raviente so he could look it dead in the eye. The Raviente paused as it noticed Jack staring at it, but it shrugged it off and started attacking again. Of course the burrowing caused more Geysers to erupt, making the hunting arena become more restricted. "Riki! Stick with Guy and Sophie, I'll follow the Raviente!" Jack told them, Riki nodded and rushed towards the injured forms of Sophie and Guy. Jack dived down the hole where the Raviente burrowed and disappeared completely from view.

**Back at the Guild's Tavern: Research centre...**  
Two people watched the hunt proceed, and they noted the bizarre element Jack's weapon would release, "Wonder what that stuff is?" The male person wondered, "It's weird, I've never seen an element like that. There is clearly the Dragon element, but then there's that Gold energy..." The female person replied.

They watched as the hunt proceeded, and when they saw Jack climb up on to the Raviente's tusks, they gasped when they actually saw the Raviente actually hesitate to attack "He must be really powerful if he can make something that big hesitate" The male person mused, "It's unheard of though! No hunter has ever been able to make a Wyvern hesitate, Heck, they have to be quite powerful to even make a Great Jaggi hesitate! This guy; He seems to be inhuman!" The female person ranted.

**Back at Absolute Island...**

Jack ran down the tunnels of the burrowing Raviente, and soon he managed to catch up to it, He slashed it with the Cosmic blade, and it screeched in suprise, It then started moving upwards, so Jack used Parkour to get up the wall.

There was a large mushroom cloud of smoke when the Raviente bursted from the ground, Jack smiled and started slashing at the Raviente with the Switch Axe again. The Raviente then suprised Jack once it faced him, and actually seemed to bow to him. Jack's mouth dropped open, Was this Giant actually showing a sign of respect towards him?!

Jack regained his composure and spoke "I don't know if you can hear me Raviente, But I am willing to let you live. Heck, I'll even fight you if it means to gain your respect, but I'll say this; I don't want to kill you" Jack finished, The Raviente tilted it's large head mulling over what he assumed to be the "Minegardian's" words. It gave a little growl _"Alright, I'll fight you. But beware, Just because you've earned my respect; Doesn't mean I'll let up." _Jack nodded "Fine, Lets do this then. After we've finished, Only hunt what is a danger to the lanscape. Act as a defender, Not an Invader" Jack replied, Of course this caused the Raviente's head to tilt and it's Amber eyes to widen in suprise _"You can understand me?" _It growled out, Jack nodded.

**The Guild Tavern: Research Centre...**  
The two researchers couldn't believe their eyes when Jack was seen again from the recording device on the camera, The Raviente was actually BOWING to Jack. "I...What...How is that possible?" The female one yelled in suprise, the male leaned closer and managed to make out bits of a conversation "...As a defender, Not an attacker" Jack's voice sounded, The male one frowned "He seems to be talking to the Raviente. Wow, How powerful is this guy?" He wondered.

**Absolute Island...**

Riki was recovering along with his mates, Guy seemed to be a bit better now, after a Mega Potion, and Sophie was currently cooking a well done steak for the trio "I wonder where Jack is" Sophie said, "If I know my buddy Jack, He's probably doing something that would defy all logic" Riki surmised, Guy scoffed "Like what exactly?" He asked, Riki rubbed his hands together "You remember when I told you about that ordeal back at Moga Village?" Riki started, Guy and Sophie nodded "That was to do with the Rathalos-Gigginox hybrid weren't it?" Guy asked, Riki nodded "Yeah, So we basically started building defenses for the village, and Jack had some Very high technical abilities. He gave us a weird Plasma-like Dragonator, and a new Ballista Binder" Riki explained, and then he sighed "Beth died during this time, And Jack said he couldn't heal her. He also said he wasn't adept enough to stop her from dying." Sophie and Guy patted him on the shoulder, he smiled "It was when the Guild Sweetheart, Penny, her name was, got injured." He took a sip of Mega Juice, "Jack seemed to really get pissed then, He is definitely one guy who you don't want to get on the wrong side of." Riki finished.

Before Riki could continue, there was a loud rumbling, and the trio of hunters wielded their respective weapons, However when they saw Jack leading the Raviente back to them, Both Guy and Sophie's Mouths dropped open, Riki sighed "THIS is what I meant by Jack breaking all logic" He finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-I'll get this out of the way: Jack can understand the monsters around him, They just seem too violent to properly listen to reason, Thus is the reason why Jack hunts them.**  
**Also, as of now, I'll be applying several elements from Monster Hunter 4 to my stories.**

**Chapter 3: Riki learns that throwing Jack DOESN'T work**

Sophie and Guy pretty much stuttered for the next three minutes as the Raviente looked on in what looked to be amusement. Riki turned to Jack "I think they'll have to go to a psychiatrist when this is over" He told Jack, who in turn smiled. "Ready when you are Raviente!" Jack said wielding his weapon.

The Raviente resumed it's fighting techniques, and Riki continuously threw projectiles, not that the sharp rocks were doing anything mind you, but he did it none-the-less. Jack slashed at the side of the giant snake and managed to tear of one of it's scales, This caused the Raviente to turn and lunge at him, Jack smirked and jumped backwards with suprising speed. Sophie continuously attacked using the Shotgun slam, causing a flurry of explosions and empty shotgun cartridges.

The Raviente lifted it's huge tail in the air and slammed it onto the ground, which caused everyone to stumble, and Jack to fall down onto the muddy terrain, He groaned and cleared the black spots from his vision, Guy helped him up and Jack gave him a quick thanks before he got back to attacking the Raviente.

Riki was again sharpening his lance at a safe distance whilst Jack and the other two hunters were distracting the Raviente, He smiled deviously as he planned his next attack, which by no means would make Jack happy, It would probably make him mad, which was what he was going for.

The terrain was getting rather slippery because of the burrowing and the damage to the landscape, which meant that once again it was becoming quite hard for the hunters to maneuvre, which Riki was somehow able to do. Sophie was replacing the blade of her Gunlance from the excessive usage of the Shotgun slam, and Jack was slashing using the dual elemented phial on his Switch axe.

Riki started charging in towards the Raviente with the Sharp tip of his lance aimed threateningly towards the Raviente's underbelly, He bounced off of the hard shell of the Snake, and looked and gladly found to have left a small but once again deep puncture mark.

Guy was running quite low on Whetstones, because of the hard shell of the snake, and the rapid diminishing sharpness of the Dual Blades, he sighed as he initiated another Demon Dance, and knew that his weapons would break soon.

**The Guild Tavern: Research Centre...**

Both Researchers were starting to become quite curious of the Hyperonian they were spying on, and the female one felt the need to order the Guild to send the Guild Knights after Jack when he got back from the quest. She smiled deviously as she thought of the research she was going to obtain once Jack was captured, She was interrupted from her musings though "Skyla? Are you paying attention?" The Male asked, She rolled her eyes "Yes Mark, I am. Now that we've sent the request to arrest him, we'll find out quite a lot" Skyla told him, Mark stared worriedly at the screen "But Jack is a very valuable hunter to have on the Quest Contract recipient list. If we go through with this arrest, we'll most certainly lose his trust in us, Resulting in losing one of the best hunters; If not THE best hunter ever to be produced" He said, Skyla frowned "Well if it means the research of another species, I couldn't care less" She said stubbornly.

**Absolute Island...**  
Jack panted from getting whacked by the Raviente's huge head, he rubbed his throbbing arm, and ignored the pain caused by the recent attack, But before Jack could get another attack in, he felt himself being lifted up "RIKI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He shouted, but as he finished, Riki tossed Jack at the Raviente, Guy and Sophie stopped what they were doing, and the pure stupidity of Riki's move actually caused them to drop their weapons.

Jack got up with a murderous look in his eyes, Riki started backing away as did Guy and Sophie, and the Raviente downright flinched at his expression, He gave an animalistic growl and started chasing Riki, all the while using his Commander voice (Used by the Cosmic Warriors) "**WHAT GAVE YOU THE BRIGHT IDEA TO CHUCK A FELLOW HUNTER AT THE RAVIENTE?!**" He yelled, The Raviente flinched at the volume of the shout, but started following the Angered and retreating hunters.

**AN2-So Due to Riki's stupid attack, Jack has pretty much lost his cool and is now**  
**chasing him! The Cosmic Warriors are Hyperonians in the army that use the Cosmic form to defend their planet from invasions, Most notably the Time War.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chasing the Raviente**

After Jack had promptly given Riki the hardest punch in the face that he'd probably ever feel, Jack turned his attention back to the Raviente who seemed to back off as Jack started to stare him down.

Sophie and Guy followed Jack as they started chasing after the Raviente, Which Jack was damaging by utilising Hyper Rays, The Raviente gave out a call of distress from the punishment, and ended up falling to the ground. When Sophie and Guy caught up, they started slashing at it with their weapons again.

Riki was the last to catch up, and sloppily stabbed the Raviente's scales. It seemed he was still recovering from Jack's punch, and he was feeling seriously woozy as the result of it.

The Raviente burrowed into the ground and everyone followed it, Jack ended up having to provide a Cosmic bubble for each of them, Sophie and Guy cried out when Jack initiated the said bubble. Jack managed to catch the Raviente, and he followed it to the Volcano.

Unknown to Jack, the Blimp followed them to the volcano. The person piloting the Blimp picked up a weird radio "Okay, we're in position to record the final part of the battle" The crew man said, and there was a small laugh at the other end of it "Good. I'll find out and Utilise Jack's power to make people do my bidding" Came the female voice, the crew man nodded and turned the radio off.

Jack bursted from the Bedrock along with Sophie and Guy. Riki was still left at Absolute Island. He dissipated the bubbles surrounding Sophie and Guy then got to work on attacking the Raviente once again.

Sophie and Guy soon followed but Sophie found herself reflecting the impossible things Jack had done in the short time that they'd known eachother "_It's almost like he's an Alien...How did he stop this Raviente?_" She wondered as she released another blast from her Gunlance. Guy found himself musing the same thing "_If he is an Alien, I want no part of it! If Riki decides to stay friends with him, I want nowt to do with him either!_" Guy thought.

Riki sighed "That was an Unbelievably stupid, But funny idea. I guess I deserved that punch. Musta been for insolence" He mused, and wondered where the trio had gone, "Well, there's nothing but a tunnel caused by Raviente's burrowing, So I'll follow that" Riki told himself, He paused and frowned "I'm spending too much time with Jack. I've started talking to myself" he said as he dropped into the Raviente's tunnel.

Riki found himself getting distracted by the Sootstone and Quartz Stone ores, and placed them into his Dimensionally Transcendental pouch. He smiled "That's gonna get me a nice amount of cash" He told himself.

Guy initiated another Demon Dance, but he frowned "Where is Riki?" He asked and Jack turned to him "He's probably on his way here now. Don't worry about it" Jack told him, Guy nodded but bit back the insult that threatened to pass his lips.

The Raviente smashed it's head on the ground causing all three of the hunters to be sent flying, as well as their weapons. The Raviente tightened the circle of it's coil, and started throwing it's different coloured disco lights on the ground. Sophie ended up getting Thunder Blight from the yellow one, and Guy ended up with Dragon Blight from the light Grey one.

Riki managed to make it into the area, but his pouch was weighing him down with all of the ores in it. He ended up knocking himself out by falling back down the re-entry burrow.

Jack gritted his teeth, They were in serious trouble, Both Guy and Sophie were trying to stay conscious and Jack was disarmed...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6: This isn't working; Go Cosmic!**

Jack looked around once more, Guy and Sophie were pretty much downed, and he was disarmed. He gave the Raviente one last Glare, and started charging up Hyper Energy. It soon started fuming from his hands, after he drew all the power gained from the charge and released it, Revealing his Cosmic form.

Jack first decided to get Riki, Guy and Sophie to safety, so when he picked them up he took them back to the blimp. They groaned in a painful heap since Jack didn't have any time to put them down with dignity.

Jack summoned his Cosmic Mace and Shield and flew straight at the Colossal snake, the Raviente roared and tried grabbing him with its mouth, But Jack was too quick. He gave the Raviente a smash with the Cosmic Mace, and the force of the swing sent the Raviente rolling across the ground.

He then charged into him, The strength of the Cosmic Form helping Jack push the snake along the ground, this caused several of the scales of it's hide to wear off, or just break off. Jack misjudged the next charge and ended up getting swatted away by the Raviente's tail, He sailed through the air for a good couple of feet, But managed to right himself briefly afterwards.

**The Guild Tavern: Research Centre...**  
The Researchers watched with little hope as Jack and his friends were disarmed by the Colossal monster. But they curiously watched the screen as they saw Jack's hand start shimmering with Golden energy.

"What is that stuff?" Skyla asked, and Mark shook his head "I don't know, But he seems to be charging the stuff look" Mark pointed to the energy, and with every passing second the energy started fuming from Jacks hands. Soon the energy started rapidly fuming from his hands and for some reason Jack smiled.

Skyla watched curiously, and they ended up having to cover their eyes when Jack put his hands on his chest and seemingly absorbed the energy. When the bright light disappeared their mouths dropped open, Jack had a flaming aura, and on his back seemed to be two Golden majestic wings, "What is he?" Skyla wondered and Mark nodded "I think we've hit the Jackpot here Sky" Mark said, and she smiled.

**The volcano...**  
Jack managed to confuse the Raviente with his speed, causing a small tornado of gold to form due to the massive amounts of G-force he was producing. The Raviente found itself falling from the power of the small tornado, and found itself face to face with his enemy, Jack's eyes were Now Deep blue with small parts of Gold in sections in his Irises.

The Raviente roared and found itself once again biting nothing. Jack smashed it's side which caused the Raviente to roar in pain, It's eye twitched Somehow this MINEGARDIAN had managed to break one of it's bones, It looked at Jack who's aura was still going strong.

The Raviente finally bowed it's head in defeat and Jack nodded, He floated to the ground and the energy briefly diminished. Jack then walked to the rope ladder of the blimp, But because he was too lazy, He flew up onto the blimp instead.

The blimp started flying back to Loc Lac, but for some reason, Guy and Sophie wanted to get as far away from him as possible "What's wrong?" He asked, and Sophie gave him a pointed stare "Don't say "What's wrong" as if there's Nothing wrong at all! YOU! That's what's wrong! You-You're a freak!" She yelled and Jack frowned he turned to Guy "Why didn't you tell us about this? You were able to stare down a RAVIENTE and make it BOW to you! And that weird glowy form! Why-o-why Didn't you tell us about that?" He asked and Jack swallowed "I'm sorry" He said and walked off.


	6. Finale

**Chapter 6(Finale): Explainations**

Skyla and Mark requested Jack to be arrested on Arrival, They were asked what for, and when they saw the recording of Jack's fight with the Raviente, they nodded. Skyla rubbed her hands together "Not long now Jack...Not long now..." She grinned evilly.

Jack found himself being jostled off of the Blimp by the crew man, But after that, He was promptly arrested by the Guild Knights "What is going on?" Jack asked and the Guild Knight gave him a nasty smile "We have been ordered to take you in for experimentation" he explained icily and Jack flinched "WHAT?!" he yelled but he was pushed forward.

The Guild Knights then went and got Guy and Sophie's account of the battle "..Then he showed up with the Raviente FAITHFULLY following him! The man's a freaking weirdo and freak!" Sophie said and Guy nodded "He also somehow managed to cast a Golden bubble around us when we were trekking towards the Volcano!" Guy exclaimed and the Guild Knight looked over his notes "Thank you. We have enough evidence to get his Hunting Liscense revoked" The Guild Knight bidded them farewell and walked back to the research centre.

Jack looked coldly at the researchers who had been spying on him. They ordered him to be taken down to the dungeon, and they couldn't help but flinch when he glared at the knight who pushed him...This could only end badly...

**AN-That's the end of the Raviente! The reason why it took so long is because I was suffering from a severe writers block for this current story. Thanks for reading! and Keep on Rocking fellow Readers!**

**~Jack1191**


End file.
